Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = April 10, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |sol = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 2:59 |nowc = SweetLittle |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Marion Champmartin https://www.instagram.com/p/BpZ3lc9h8QL/?taken-by=delphinelemaitre }}Bea Miller tarafından "SLUT" (oyun içerisinde " ") , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç bir kadın. Turuncu bir sütyen içeren, sıkı bir üst giyiyor, kayışları önde iki tane birbirine bağlı köprülere sahip, boynu yuvarlak bir gerdanlık benzeri yaka oluşturuyor. Üst pazılarına da iki turuncu kol bandı takıyor. Altları bir çift yüksek belli kot üç çeyrek şort içerir. Menekşe bağcıklı, topuklu turuncu spor ayakkabı ile morumsu siyah uzun çoraplar giyiyor. Sağ elinde birkaç turuncu ve mor renkli bileklik ve bir çift güneş gözlüğü ile aksesuar yapıyor. Saçları pembedir, soldan ayrılan patlamaları ve at kuyruğu şeklinde bağlı bir örgüsü vardır. Arka Plan Arka plan, renkli kağıt yanılsamasını veren renkli dikdörtgenlerden oluşur. Giriş ve ayetlerde, çeşitli dikdörtgenler ekrana (her biri ekranın farklı bir tarafından) düşerek koçun arkasına bir gölge yansıtır ve renk değiştirir. Giriş, renkleri mavi tonlarından mor tonlarına; Ayette yeşil, pembe, sarı ve turuncu gibi diğer renkler kullanılır. Koro öncesi koçun arkasındaki dikdörtgen pembedir. Antrenörün parmaklarını kırarken ve birbiri ardına aydınlanırken, ekranın her bir yanından mavi tonlarında dikdörtgenlerin iki çapraz yığını; bir başka yığın üstten kayıyor ancak yanmıyor. Koroda, tüm arka plan kırmızı, turuncu veya sarı tonlarını döndürür. Dikdörtgen yığınları, koç kollarını kaldırırken yavaşça yer değiştirir ve enerjik bir şekilde temayı geçtiğinde darbe alır. "Biliyorum Üzgünüm / ben Sadece vücudumu seviyorum" diye söylenirse, kazıklar saat yönünde hareket eder ve sonra iki kişi tarafından değiştirilirken yavaş yavaş kayarlar dikdörtgenler (altta mavi olan, üstte mavi olan). Bundan sonra, dönme yeniden başlar. Köprüde ana fon pastel sarı renktedir ve beş dikdörtgenden oluşan köşeler yıldız oluşturmak için yerleştirilir. Bu tabakalar mordan pembeye değişir (bunlardan biri turuncu olanları hariç); diğer tabakalar zamanla yığılır. Bu arada, yıldız döner ve koç kollarını kaldırdığında yanları darbeye başlar. Gold Moves 1 adlı oyuncuyu çaldığında dikdörtgenler kayar ve korodaki desen yeniden kullanılır. Son bölümde, mor ve pembe tonlarında birçok yaprak üst üste istiflenir. Bir daire içinde hareket ederler ve zaman zaman nabzı atırlar. Gold Moves 2 'den önce, yavaş yavaş ekrandan kayıyorlar ve sonra diğer iki dikdörtgen (fuşya biri ve lila biri) ortaya çıkıyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Movesvar: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı kaldırın ve yavaşça bir daireye koyun. Gold Moves 2: Ellerinizi yavaşça önünüze koyun. Sweetlittle gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sweetlittle_gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sweetlittle gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sweetlittle_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Şarkının orijinal adı olan "S.L.U.T." yerine "Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing" ile değiştirildi. Galeri Game Files Sweetlittle cover generic.png|''Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing'' Sweetlittle_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Sweetlittle_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Sweetlittle_banner_bkg.png| menu banner sweetlittle map bkg.png| map background Sweetlittle cover 1024.png| cover SweetLittle_BC.jpg| cover SweetLittle 959.png|Avatar Sweetlittle pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_sweetlittle002.png|Postcard postcard_sweetlittle002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Sweetlittle jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sweetlittle jd2019 load.png| loading screen Sweetlittle jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen SLUT.JPG|'' '' on the menu SLUT 2.JPG| coach selection screen Sweetlittle_jdnow_score.png| scording screen Promotional Images Slut teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bob845CnKuL Sweetlittle twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser Adeyyo imstillstanding sweetlittle jdnow notification.PNG| notification (along with Adeyyo and I'm Still Standing) Behind the Scenes Screenshot_260.png|Concept art 1 Screenshot_265.png|Concept art 2 Others Slut thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Slut thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Bea Miller - S.L.U.T. (Official Video) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Just Dance 2019 Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2019 Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing en:Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Marion Champmartin Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları